Memo pad holders generally serve a single purpose, namely to hold a memo pad or sundry miscellaneous articles in a storage compartment. Thus, such holders function in a manner not unlike a standard storage box.
Aware of the limitations of a standard storage box, the present inventor has devised an improvement to increase the functionality of a memo pad holder such that items may be held on the cover of such holder in addition to the storage compartment in which a pad or sundry articles are usually held.